DarkTyrannomon
|s1=Tyrannomon-species |s2=Tyrannomon }} DarkTyrannomon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Dark Tyrannomon". Although it was originally a Tyrannomon-species Digimon, it was infected by a vicious computer virus, causing a bug in its flesh's configuration data and transforming it into a frenzied Digimon. Its body turned black, its arms grew stronger than Tyrannomon's, and its offensive power grew. It identifies anything reflected in its eyes as an enemy and starts attacking, becoming completely frenzied.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/darktyranomon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: DarkTyranomon] Digimon Adventure DarkTyrannomon is one of Myotismon's minions. He first appeared in August when Myotismon isolated Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo in his search for the Eighth Child. Mr. Ishida and his friends had a close run-in with him but escaped unharmed. DarkTyrannomon reared his head again when the captive populace of Odaiba attempted to escape from the convention center. Togemon battled him but was outmatched when Mr. Tachikawa crashed a van into him but didn't do any damage. DarkTyrannomon is just about to finish off Mimi Tachikawa's parents when Mimi's Crest begins to glow, allowing Togemon to digivolve to Lillymon. Lillymon used a flower chain to tame the savage beast, rendering him harmless. Myotismon appears at that point and casts DarkTyrannomon back to the Digital World. In the original Japanese, Myotismon instead obliterated the dinosaur. Digimon Adventure 02 The Digimon Emperor commonly used DarkTyrannomon as his muscle. They first appeared when he sicced them on SkullGreymon, whom defeated them easily, and then on the DigiDestined's Digimon while the Emperor attached the prototype Dark Spiral to Agumon and made them guard his base. A DarkTyrannomon is among the Digimon that crashed Matt's concert, but it is sent back to the Digital World by Greymon. Another DarkTyrannomon is among those being herded through New York to Central Park. Digimon Tamers A DarkTyrannomon appeared in the first episode, fighting a Maildramon, and was losing until it Digivolved to MetalTyrannomon. This was shown to be a reflection of a card battle between Takato Matsuki (who had DarkTyrannomon) and Kazu Shioda (who had Maildramon). Another one was seen among the many Digimon through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Xros Wars Several DarkTyrannomon are part of Dorbickmon's army in Dragon Land. They first emerge with the rest of the army to chase Dracomon, but are defeated when Shoutmon digivolves to OmegaShoutmon and beats them all back. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 DarkTyrannomon and Deltamon guarded the entrance to Lord Triceramon's valley where the first Tag was. Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru were able to bring them down. Digimon World 2 DarkTyrannomon digivolves from Betamon, and can further digivolve to ExTyrannomon0-5Dp or MetalTyrannomon6+Dp. Digimon World DS DarkTyrannomon is a wild Digimon at Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk DarkTyrannomon digivolves from BlackAgumon at LV 21 with 100 attack and 1000 dark exp and can digivolve to SkullGreymon or MetalTyrannomon. He can be found in the Process Factory.Having a scared DarkTyrannomon in your farm may unlock a quest. Digimon World Championship DarkTyrannomon digivolves from BlackAgumon with 20 Dragon-AP, or Dracomon by passing time. It'll digivolve into MetalGreymon (Virus) with 40 Dragon-AP and 8 Battles, Megadramon with 40 Machine-AP,10 Battle, and 50% Wins, or Metal Tyranomon by passing time. Attacks *'Fire Blast': Transforms all of its surroundings into a sea of flames with a super-powerful flamethrower. *'Iron Tail' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Dinosaur Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon